Black Cat of DxD
by loop2
Summary: One dragon is curious, one human could be said bored of living, one nekoshou simply want to live when she's dying. What happen when they-... (OC turn Kuroka)(AU)
1. prolog

**Black Cat of DxD**

Synopsys:

One dragon is curious, one human could be said bored of living, one nekoshou simply want to live when she's dying.

What happen when they-...

(OC turn Kuroka)(AU)

Character: OC, Kuroka

Genre: ?

Rating all

...

"..." talk

'...' thought

' **...'** sealed being telepathically

 **Prolog**

 **Someone POV**

"Uhh..." I groaned

My body feels heavy

When I'm breathing, I can feel pain in my chest

I can feels pain in my whole body, as if I'm just hit by truck

...

...

Wait a minute.. I am hit by truck!

It's happen when I ...

 _ **Flashback**_

It was really hot when I awake from my slumber

My clothes wet from my sweat and now making it uncomfortable

"Damn... the AC is not working"

It's already 01 PM

My head really hurt

The heat really kill me... I need something cold

As I open refrigerator to search something cold for my poor throat, I just realize that the last time I put something in this thing is 2 weeks ago

Which mean there is nothing inside except some ice block

'Sigh... whatever'

Then I take out everything inside refrigerator to put my body there

...

Not enough space... of course

After all I'm a full grown man

My name Zack Orion

19 years old

Because I don't really have talent or something similar, I didn't go to college

Currently I am working as security guard- mainly at night shift

And that's the reason why I wake up at noon

"Seriously working at night shift is really bad for my head"

I can only sighing...

Nothing will happen if I'm not do anything

So I turn to change my clothes and went to shop

When I arrive at shop, a sound of bell ringing being heard

It seems the shop having promotion and the 300 customer will get present

When I ask the clerk what I got ... free ticket to beach

After that I went home

On the way back, I just realize that I haven't buy a cold drink

But meeh... whatever

I got something better

I stop at the side of road, waiting for the traffic light turn red just like few people

Just like that, there is a sound of wheel screeching before everything turn white

When open my eyes again I'm inside of ambulance

My body hurt as hell

I can see medic working to stop my bleeding

'Am I going to die?...

To think I will die because something like this-It's really pathetic.

I still want to go to beach'

... Oh god

If you really exist

You are one cruel god

But I will pray to you

I will pray for your mercy

'Kill me already... I don't want to live in this boring world'

Then suddenly I see symbol of dragon head then everything turn black

 _ **Flashback end**_

When I open my eyes again

I was stunned

As far I see, the sky is purple

Currently I'm in some kind of forest

Everywhere I see there are large tree

The roots here even as big as adult thigh

Only after attempt to stand up, I realize unfamiliar weight on my chest

"Eh... isn't this oppai?"

W-what is this? I'm really sure I never wear kimono before

Just when I'm busy with my thought, I hear a voice inside my head

' **You awake now?'**

I frantically looking around, search any source of the voice

Sadly, I found nothing

"Who are you? Where am I? What happen to my body? What do you want?"

' **You ask too much'**

"Just answer me!"

' **Let's just say... I'm bored, so I seal myself in sacred gear and turn you into a nekoshou called kuroka'**

Therefore my life as Zack Orion has ended

And my life as Kuroka(?) has begun

 **To be continued**

This fic is challenge from _Lewamus Prime 2016_

I really surprised when I check my message inbox, there is a challenge

Then I discussed with him about the fic

So far this is the fastest fic I ever write with total amount of 6 hour (brainstorming, writing, reading wikia, checking fact, correction, etc included) ever since my discussion with him

By the way... I'm afraid that my english is not particulary good

So please PM me if you interested beta-ed

Thanks for reading, PM and review if something caught your mind- if you want comment, correcting or simply chatting. Follow and favorite really appreciated- give me urge to continued

Well... thats all-


	2. Chapter 1

**Black Cat of DxD**

...

"..." talk

'...' thought

' **...'** sealed beings telepathically

 **Chapter 1**

Somewhere far away there is a very large black space. In this place, whether its north, south, east, or west even up and down everything is black.

This was the world of Antimatter- the world where everything will be erased if not strong enough. The world where only the strongest of the strongest people can go.

This is the world where he was born- long time ago

He- the Dragon god of Destruction Yami

If Yami can be honest, this not even his name. This was simply name of a beings called human who befriend him long time ago. He doesn't even sure he is a he, she or it; again he simply accept being male because his human friend refer him as one.

Yami is curious... very-very curious being

Ever since he born in this space, he can only asking questions to himself.

Question such as:

Who is he? Who create him? Did he have a parent? He created for what purpose? What is this place? Is there another being in this place? If there is no other being, what about another place? But if he meet them, will they accept him? Where is that place? Can he go to that place? Or somewhere else? What will he do from now on?

Question like that keep coming every second, every minutes, every hour, every day, month, years, hundred years maybe? He never count

He even sure if he attempt to write his questions, he will ended cutting every beings named tree to make thing called papers and still don't know if that will enough.

Imagine how happy he is when a portal appear and something red come from that portal

He just stare at that being, which making the Red beings also stare at him

That thing slightly bigger than him but with different colors and shape

That thing almost look like him except it have horn in its snout, two pair of wings and red color. While he only have one pair of wing and rather than scale, black mist covering his whole body as if he is created by darkness itself. In this black world, he will invisible if he close his dark green eyes.

For some reason, that beings suddenly make a terrifying noise and something comes out from its mouth then basking his body, then for the first time he feels something

'What is this? This is hurt... is this perhaps pain?'

Pain is not the only thing he felt, he also feels excited and perhaps happy

Finally he can meet someone else

After fighting for a long time, things finally calm down in the World of Antimatter

As that red being stop moving, he does that too

When he attempted to talk, that red beings just stared at him angrily before it suddenly leaving him alone again. (Not that he know that the Great Red is angry and hate him to the core)

This makes him sad...

He just want to talk, he just want to know it better

But he is simply a curious beings

He curious why that beings left, but takes it as a cue to follow that Red beings

He smiled and follow him entering the portal

But it was too bad he lost him

When he appear from the portal, he see blue, green, and brown

At that time, the beings that will be called Yami in the future for the first time sees earth, mountain, sky, cloud, forest in the early world.

Because he can't see Red everywhere, he screaming his name

To his surprise, something black flowing from his mouth and mountain in front of him disappear

Aside of the mountain before, everything is small compared to him and Red

It feels like he come to little world or perhaps it just he and Red that the bigger one

Then he decide to call that Red being 'The Big Red'

He then proceed to search The Big Red and wandering around the world.

When he arrive in this beautiful world, his curiosity getting bigger and bigger

It said 'curiosity kills cat'

But fortunately he is a dragon not a cat. Not that he know that sentence or what is cat and dragon yet.

As time went by, he began to adapt in this new environment.

He is really curious about these small creatures that keep running away from him

At first he went to ask one of these creature why they ate other creature- isn't that hurting other creature? These black stripped orange things really cute, but sadly whenever he come to them they just run- even if he catch them, they just disappear like they were never exist before.

He didn't know why they disappear after touching him. But whatever it is, he takes it like that mountain disappearance case. After that incident, he decided that screaming and touching is bad.

At first, they will run away just because they feels his presence around them. But later he learn how to hiding his presence and body at night sky.

Because of this, he only appear at night so he wouldn't scare them- he will hide far above in the sky when the sun rises.

In the end, he watching these small creature fondly.

How they sleep, how they interact with other beings aside of him- they still run away whenever they see him, how they interact with other species, how they eat grass, leaf, fruit, even other species- he can't prevent them, if he did they just disappear again.

Only later he know that these creature called animal

Watching these animal, he can't help but curiously imitate them

And still, anything he touch disappear, he don't know if these animal taste good or not but to him it didn't have taste (whether the animal didn't have taste or he is the one who didn't have taste sense-he didn't know).

He also attempt to sleep- he can but whenever he awake he is in canyon- correction he is create canyon every time he sleep just because ground didn't strong enough to resist his touch. Fortunately he is flying all this time, so the canyon and hole he create didn't much.

So far his favorite is water.

Water is very comforting to him whenever he touch it- still disappear but it change when he go to sea. The sea is simply too vast- even if he swimming for days, he couldn't feel the water decreasing. But for safety he decide to stop.

Then finally he meet them, the only animal that can talk

Namely human

Even to this age, still can't understand why human will angry if he call them animal. To him, every beings that run away when they see him is animal. The only difference about them and animal is that they can talk.

But still, fear make them run away from him. He only keep sighing about this, but he didn't give up

Eventually he meet what looks like a female human, this human run away- not because of him but because another animal. Deciding to take different approach, he touch the animal head and instantly save the human.

But for some reason the human fall asleep after he save her.

'Maybe she fatigued' he think

After that, he patiently floating around waiting the human awake.

He can't wait for his first conversation.

After she awake, just before he talk- the woman takes initiative in their conversation.

The dragon can't help but happy about this

Her first word is "HHHIIIIIIIIIII...!"

At that time, the dragon really excited 'Oooahh... is this perhaps human's special noise? Like animal's roar, purr, quack, snort, growl, screech, etc'

Thinking that this is some kind of greeting, he can't help but wanting to greet them back.

But at that same time he wondering what kind of noise he'll said

Obviously he can't use Big Red's roar and other animal just unsuits him so he decided to imitate the voice she makes earlier but to not surprise her, he keep his voice calm and low.

"hhhhiiiiiiiii..." the dragon said with flat voice

"Please don't eat me" the human woman said panics

"Mmm... okay" he said, still with same flat voice

And that was the first time he make a conversation with other beings

He ask very lot of things and learn very lot

He is really happy and satisfied, very different from the woman who scared and feels like kidnapped for information about humanity.

They talk about various things from the simple one like what is the soft looked skin-like thing that the woman wears to the complicated one like current state of world- which is...

It seems the shaman of her tribe stating that in few months, the world will be covered by ice and everlasting winter

Her tribe went looking for new place when she's separated and ended here

He also found out that his race is a dragon- the symbol of power

The woman never meet one but only heard from stories

They went and talking (one sided) for two days

The dragon can't help but feels that this is weird, how she will ask his permission whenever she want to hunt for food or do something private that make him more curious, but when he ask the woman face turn red- like color of that Big Red

'Maybe she sick or something'

In the end he ask why she didn't run and she said

"Because it's impossible" while glaring him

'It seems she really sick'

The dragon think her as a friend like Big Red

But the woman think their relationship akin of master and pet. As long she entertain him, she won't be killed.

The dragon won't lie, he somewhat become really fond to the human woman

He is very happy but at same time he is sad

The face of human woman clearly tells him that she want to go home

He care the woman as a friend and thus he went flying somewhere at night leaving the sleeping woman.

He back in the morning before the woman awake

When she's awake he ask her

"Hey Yami... last night I was flying around here and I saw human village 3 hour in north"

The woman named Yami widening her eyes at this

She just silent

"You- you actually release me?"

"You talk as if you are a pet or something" he said calmly

"I- I am your pet isn't it" Yami said with a bit scared

"Are you stupid? Why I should I calls my friend a pet?"

Once again he seems surprise her

"S-so I-"

"Yami ... I tell you this because you are my friend, a human should've live with other human not a dragon. Unfortunately I still can't touch something so I can't take you there.

You must go there alone, if I go with you- well the result will not nice"

"I-I..." Yami seems like want to say something but can't

She just silently packing her spear and bag made from fur

When she made a move to north, she look back at him and say

"Thank you very much dragon! I hope someday we can understand each other" then running to north

"hahaha" seeing this, he can only laugh happily

And for the first time tears flowing from his scaly cheek- a happiness tears

2 days later the dragon can't help but miss the human woman called Yami

He want to go there but he know that he will only make the human scared

Then suddenly, he feels presence of humans coming closer from north

One of them is Yami

He can't help but wondering why did she comeback- moreover she brought other humans

Did she want to introduce her friends to him?

Thinking as such he waited calmly (still floating all this time)

When the human appear on his sight

Imagine his surprise when he see Yami tied in pole- almost naked

Her face really pale

He most important is her belly is red—red like Big Red

There something curly in her belly

Being with huntress in few days, of course he know what is it

He had seen it when Yami gutted her prey

But why did there is something like that on her

Did someone spilling their prey intestine on her?

That's unlikely..

She's looked like as if she is being gut-

'NO-NO-NO-NO'

When he is busy with his thought one of human approach him and said with bright smile

"This is our sacrifice to Dragon God"

Instantly... rage swallow him

Then everything turn black

When he realize it, the air is cold, the land is freezing with dark sky

What weird is as far he see... there is countless crater

There are also quite a lot of white and black feather around him

But he don't care about that

There is only one thing in his mind

'Why did things become like this... where did things go wrong?

Is it because of me? Is it because of my existence?'

Then he remember it, everything that he destroy with just one touch

Big Red has reject him

Animals has reject him

Humans has reject him

This world has reject him

Everything reject him

This world will better without him

Then it's better if he died

He had tried to kill suicide but alas his destructive power can't even penetrate his skin

As if death has reject him

What he want is just a friend, but the world didn't want him to have a friend and even going as far as killing his only friend just to mock him.

He can't help but imagining her smiling face

The only smile she ever show to him and the last face she make

Yami is a human yet she is killed by humans

It's like cannibalism

He had seen countless animal before but never see such brutality

Animal didn't have mind to use unlike humans

Animal didn't have emotion unlike humans

They can only act based on instinct

He never seen an animal killing its own kind, at most it will kill its own kind if they are dying- in other words _act of mercy._

Yami boasted that humanity is better than animal and refuse to be called as one

Back then he agree because at that time, humans is the only intelligence beings that he had meet

But now is different

He hate humanity

-He want to says that but he can't

If he says that, he will betray her

Afterall, Yami is human too

She will sad if he hate humanity

Therefore he decide to do what best for whole world

Not for humanity but for her only

That action is **to kill himself**

He got a new goal now which is to disappear from this sinful world

Just like that, He took Yami name and flying aimlessly

Searching- searching everything- every beings that strong enough to penetrate his defense which is Big Red

For what seems like centuries or millennia, he has fight countless being- God, Dragon, Vampire, Youkai, Seraph, Satan, Cadre etc.

From all fight he did, the collateral damage is very great to the point he is called...

 **Destruction Dragon God Yami** (Hakai Ryuujin no Yami)

So far, the only beings that strong enough to hurt him is Big Red, Ouroboros, God Shiva, Biblical God

But the strongest from those is still the Big Red

He heard rumor about Samael but he never see him

It seems the Big Red is called the Great Red here which practically no different from what he usually calls him, so he won't change his nickname.

Few years after everlasting winter ended, he finally see a red dragon but to his disappointment- this one is smaller.

This dragon also brought another dragon with him but this one colored white

Both of them foolishly challenge him

He let them to take initiative but after seeing their attack can't penetrate his defense, Yami ignore them and fly away.

A week later in the evening when he flying slowly while humming in Pacific Ocean, he feels presence of someone. This person are clearly not a human despite his appearance.

This person are clearly waiting for him, so Yami stop and staring at this person

Usually he won't even bother to stop but he feels his presence

He is wearing a cloak that even hiding his face

The Biblical God, one of few beings that able to hurt him

'Eh ... what is this? I never thought he would show himself here'

"Good evening, Dragon god Yami"

"Ah... good evening too Biblical God"

"To see you humming like this, you must be in a really good mood. Why don-"

"Enough with that pleasantry Biblical God"

"As always straight to the point. I'm here to talk with you, Dragon God"

"hoho interesting... what kind of talk"

After that, Biblical God use some magic to avoid being heard by other people

Biblical God then smiled kindly

"Yami... that's the name of human woman whom you care right"

"That story is quite famous in human world"

"Yes... about that I have a good solution for that"

"Tell me then... tell me one reason why must I believe you"

...

After a short silence, Biblical God started to talk

"Death is not the answer"

"Then what is the right answer... you wrong if you think I want to take a part in your sacred gear research"

"Yes I know but it's not about that- Dragon God Yami lets us make a deal"

"Deal? hoh... what kind of deal"

"Dragon God... do you know an existence called Trihexa? If not please hear me"

Then Yami listen to Biblical God about an existence called Trihexa.

As he listen the god, Yami can't help but think that he and Trihexa is too similar to the point one will hesitate If one must choose which one of them who must defeated for good.

With how they cause destruction, they are really similar however there are main difference between both of them which is...

MORAL

The talk ended with Yami agreed to help Biblical God to defeating Trihexa by seal him in 'End of the World' in exchange of empty sacred gear and magic from his library

Actually, Yami himself sure that he can defeat Trihexa but it seems Biblical God underestimated him and thinking that he is a par with Trihexa.

Biblical God think him as a bait for Trihexa, when the beast appear- this god will seal it.

Yami can think many reason why the god choose him

1 he is testing Yami's moral, if he is good enough, Yami sure something good will happen. If not, Yami curious what will he do

2 he planning to make him battling Trihexa, hoping double defeat. If not he will seal both of them when they were weak enough

3 he want to test how much Yami's power and his origin. While they already fight once but they only fight for 30 minutes, not really enough information for future use.

Yami hope it's the first reason

Because Yami is sure that Biblical God planning something for the future and he didnt really sure if he should take a part in this plan

But Yami also quite understand Biblical God's thinking

What he's thinking is quite simple-

Put it simply- Biblical God playing dangerous game here

Biblical God trust Yami too much here-

He- the one who appear in the children stories as a villain

He- the one create that amount of destruction and kill too many to count

Then the day when they confront Trihexa is coming...

Yami can only laugh at the Biblical God when it's actually the **second** reason.

And so here he is in 'The End of World' or what he call the 'World of Antimatter'

Which meant Biblical God trying to seal him in his own home.

What he do is just send him to home- his birth place- his source of power

In the end 2500 seal on him disappear completely in the half of second year here

Honestly, after he know what Biblical God planning, he just obediently being sealed without any resistance.

Not that he give up, he just curious if this 'End of World' is the world he familiar with

Now after looking Biblical God open portal to this place, he can do that too. Meant he can freely go to that world anytime

While he can see that god now in his deathbed due went to war when he still exhausted after sealing both of them

'What a stupid god...'

Then he look at chained Trihexa in front of him

'What a pitiful beast'

In the end he can free from that sinful world without dying.

Got free ticket to go home

Got an empty sacred gear that he can play with

Got free magic from Biblical God's personal library

Learn magic that can open portal to other world

Got rid Trihexa, enemy of that world- he attempt to break in but Yami can just make it suffering more by hit it with destructive aura

Even though both Yami and Trihexa sealed, the real winner here is Yami

And now at the current timeline, Yami is floating calmly as if he is swimming

He can go to that world but he won't because there is no reason to do such

He is currently peeping otherworld with magic he learn from Biblical God document

This is the only thing that prevent him bored,

Even though he already do this thing for hundreds if not thousand year

Watching human from afar really amusing

From what he see, human divided as two whether good human or bad human. There is no such thing like neutral human. Even if a human said that he is a neutral, deep down inside there is at least a piece of good or bad -even if it just as big as a single grain of sand.

Watching human, his thought keep changing to the point he is unstable

He said that he hate human but then he realize that just because he said this, he will hate part of human that he likes too.

On the opposite side

He said that he like human but then he realize that just because he said this, he will like part of human that he hate.

There is also time when he see human heart keep changing just because other people- just because emotion.

Numerous time he see humans turn table of whatever their situation just because emotion

Human emotion really complicated, unstable, amusing

He didn't doubt that with emotion, human and other species not only dragon can understand each other.

" _Thank you very much dragon! I hope someday we can understand each other"_

I will make sure that day will arrive, Yami.

Then he shifted his sight to puddle screen in front of her which showing a woman

She's not a human though, she is a devil former nekoshou or nekomata- he didn't even bother remember the difference.

She is running- and running

Run away from every parties that search her

She keep run and running without even care anything

She didn't even aware that she poisoned with a deadly venom

She is chased because everyone assumed that she kill her own master due drunk of her power- which is true but the real reason because she want to protect her sister.

Ever since she kill her master, other devil keep hunting her.

Every time they got close, she will escape.

Even if they manage to corner her, she will turn table just because she remembering her sister.- it's because of emotion

This parties is different from her other chaser- these parties consisted by eight peerage from 72 clans

They are really overreacted, to think just chasing one girl they will use this much power (not for Yami of course). It seems they're angry because devil that the nekoshou kill is their friend.- its emotion again

Now it's already 12 days ever since this parties began to chase her.

12 days straight she run

12 days straight she didn't eat

12 days straight she didn't rest

12 days straight she endure the poison

It's a miracle she still hasn't dead yet

Her body already at her limit

Her life can disappear anytime now

She then tripped over a root and fell

Can't even stand anymore, her chest clearly in pain whenever she breathing

But she didn't give up and still trying to breath no matter how painful it is

Yami obviously can save her but this is not the first time he see something like this. He can kill her now and stop her suffering, but honestly this girl has one of the most pure soul he ever seen

'That nekoshou really unfortunate, her emotion really got better than her. Though it's a good thing but also a bad thing. Because she can't hold her emotion and can't think clearly, she kill her master. At that moment this is not a problem yet.

And look at her now, she's dying

Because of emotion, she lost her future.

Her sister almost executed and currently wuth new satan

Her sister began to lost her emotion, even starting to hate her

She lost her family

Even if she somehow able to return, things will not like before

Because emotion she is suffer the most

It's really complicated how emotion can turn table in every situations whether for good or worse'

"Sorry girl I can't help you, even if I can- I won't because it will not make any difference"

Yami only can watch as her eyes starting to close and she breathing for the last time

He can't stand watch it any longer, so Yami change the channel

His current object of observation now is a boy

This boy is enigma

He can't understand any if his thought

His name Zack Orion, nineteen years old

He is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, he has wild black hair a bit long, His face is angular, have Ocean or sky color eyes and he has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless or fearsome. He have a long red scar on his left eye and a red shape fang under his right eye

His personality can be sometime a goofball, helpful, modest. He makes people laugh at his actions or jokes. He is a heroic person with good intentions. He is extremely strong and fast-moving, for a human of course; he is nothing but ant if compared with Yami. He is a dangerous person if you are on his bad side by his temper problem sometimes, but He is very kind and gentle to people on his good side.

What makes him more interesting is that he is from _that world_.

That world is undoubtedly weakest from all world he had seen, the only things that live in that world is human, animal and tree. In that world there is no such thing as supernatural existence; at most if there are supernatural thing happen, it was a result of other world interference.

He had seen it, how otherworld beings sometimes create mischief just by come to that world, how other worlder sometime kidnap people from this world just for fun.

However, there is one thing that makes this world special... namely

 _STORIES_

Strangely, this world stories somehow connected to other world no matter which timeline. It was as if the author somehow able to see event from otherworld and write it as their product of imagination. Just like what happen in human Yami's world.

Sometimes, he sees Zack Orion watching something called anime which titled 'Highschool DxD'- and surprised because anything that happen in that story happen in human Yami's world. At first he thought of this merely coincidences.

But he later sees Zack watching other anime and movies or sometimes reading what called light novel, manga - and it really happen in other world. Though the stories not as detailed as the real event; and sometimes, something different happen.

Just like him.

Yami sees Zack reading any material that related to the story- whether it's the light novel, anime, wikia. But not even once an existence called 'Destruction Dragon God Yami' mentioned.

He is curious, why didn't his existence mentioned by the author?

Yami is an irregular and he understand it

He is curious, and now that he know what will happen in the future- what will happen if he intervene? Will something called _domino effect_ happen? If yes, then on what event?

That nekoshou called Kuroka has dead, even if he didn't do anything, everything will still change.

Then an idea appear on his head...

He want to intervene- But sadly, he lack power to do that...

Sure, he can just go there but something dangerous will happen- not for him but the other.

Then again, that beast bound to be released anyway. So the world needs something that can defend it.

Ouroborous is not an option and while his best friend, well... he is like that

After all, his power only to destroy something, the other is just a gift- not really able to do something major

Sighing, he looks at the puddle again

That boy seems in a good mood as he comes out from shop

'Did something good happen to him?'

Yami see Zack as he wait for the traffic light turn red so he can cross the street.

'hehe... maybe when I didn't watch him, he got girlfriend or something. Or maybe he just graduate from virgin'

"Did something good happen, Yami?" "Hiiii!"

A dull voice appear suddenly and make him surprised

Because he is surprised, his body reacted by instinct and unconsciously releasing destructive aura.

He turned to look at the source of that dull voice

But a quite loud bang heard from that puddle screen make him look at the screen again before he can look at source of the dull voice from before.

A truck suddenly crashing at side of the road and instantly killing several people

"ah ... he's dead"

When his body reacted by instinct and unconsciously releasing destructive aura to protect him, a very small- only as big as a single grain of sand able to escaped onto _that world_ via the puddle screen. The escaped destructive aura appear on the road when a truck run through.

The destructive aura create a hole on the truck's wheel, making it lost balance and crash at the side of the road- instantly killing some unfortunate people who were waiting for the red light.

Zack Orion is one the of those unfortunate people

As he turned to the source of the dull voice, he see a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes wearing gothic Lolita fashion.

"Who's dead?" the girl said with flat tone

"No... Nothing. Just some unfortunate people"

The girl just stare him without any expression, it's clear that she didn't care anything else

"Yami, get rid of red"

"Ah... this again huh? I thought you already give up asking me that last time"

Yami forgot whether its years or maybe just months when the last time she come to this world

At that time, Ophis also use this form and she ask him that same question

After he refuse and saying the he won't come out no matter what, she's back without any word

After few days(?), there is a rumor about him being hikiNEET when he watch the world.

This led him got title 'HikiNEET Dragon God'

Yami didn't know who's the one that spread the rumour-

Ophis is unlikely...

It must be the _monkey_ that close to Ophis- Yami know that monkey existence after he saw Zack watching the anime

To this day, he still didn't know what hikiNEET is...

But he got feelings whatever it is, this must something bad- not that he care whatever title he's got

As Yami still lost in thought, Ophis ask him again

"Yami, get rid of red"

"I don't really-"

"If you do that, I'll breed your egg-"

"WAIT-WAIT-WAIT! Since when you know that word!"

"Biko said-" "So it's that monkey again!"

"Yami, get rid of red" Ophis once again ask him with flat tone

"I'm not going to-"

Yami was about to refuse her, but he then remember two person he watch earlier

He then grinned- he got an idea

"Ophis, let's make a deal"

 **To be continued**

If you want to know Yami's look... just imagine atlas flame but rather than flame it was darkness that surround him with dark green eyed.

In the next chapter things will finally begin

I need beta so please PM me if you interested beta-ed

Thanks for reading, PM and review if something caught your mind- if you want comment, correcting or simply chatting. Follow and favorite really appreciated- give me urge to continued

See you next time


End file.
